Document management or electronic content systems are becoming an important part of business today. These system aid in controlling access to documents and often include version control to ensure users are viewing and using the most current version of a document. Typically, if a user wants to edit a document in a document management system, the system or user will lock the document, which prevents other users from editing the document at the same time. Related document management systems may still allow other users to view a read-only copy of the document, or the last version of the document saved to the document management system when a first user has locked the document. If a second user wishes to edit the document, the second user may have to wait until the first user has unlocked or checked-in the document. However, if the first user has failed or forgotten to check-in the document, it may take a substantial amount of time, or may require involvement from an IT helpdesk or a super-user to unlock the document and may result in the changes made by the first user being lost.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide improved electronic content locking systems and methods.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.